


The BAU at Hogwarts

by fanwritergirl9496 (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boarding School, F/M, Friendship, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Maeve isn't exactly NT Either, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Ravenclaw, Reid is autistic, School, Slytherin, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fanwritergirl9496
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 years after the main events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Hogwarts accepts eight new students from the United States, a tight-tit, family like group of friends. Their first year at Hogwarts proves to be a challenge as the almost inseparable group is sorted and divided up amongst the four houses and unwillingly pitted against one another in competition for the house cup. Will their first year be the end of the group as a cohesive unit? Or will their fellow students and teachers alike be reminded that the four houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin are strongest when they work together instead of against each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train

Chapter 1: The Train

It was a cold, wet, overcast day in London… eight young friends had arrived a few days previously from America. Two months earlier, Alexandria Blake, a small-framed, studious girl with shoulder-length, wavy brown hair, Maeve Donovan, who always seemed to have a book in her hands and kept her dark, reddish-brown hair pinned back most of the time so as to keep it out of her way; Penelope Garcia, a stout blond girl who while she was really quite sweet and fiercely loyal, showed that loyalty by methods which sometimes broke more than a few rules, Aaron Hotchner, a tall, string bean of a boy who preferred things very neat and by the book, to the extent that not one strand of his short black hair could ever be seen out of place, who never seemed to blink and rarely smiled, Jennifer Jareau, a small, kind, athletic girl with long blond hair, Derek Morgan, a thin boy of average height with brown skin and eyes and a thick, poofy, unruly mop of kinky raven hair, Spencer Reid, a timid, rail thin boy with shoulder-length brown hair and large, thick glasses, and David Rossi, a muscular boy of Italian decent with black hair and brown eyes, had gotten mysterious letters delivered to their doors by owls of things. Upon further inspection, that is, when they opened their letters, they found out that each had been chosen to attend a wizarding school, and not just any wizarding school either, they had been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Hagrid, an aging half-giant with graying black hair and a long beard, led the eight American children through the train station, each with a cart-or as it was called in the UK, a ‘trolley’- carrying their school supplies and pets. They walked in two straight lines behind him, so as not to get lost. 

“Come along now children…step lively now, don’t want to get left behind…do ye?” 

“No sir!” they shouted in almost perfect unison. 

Hagrid finally stopped between platforms nine and ten. 

“Now, to get on to platform nine and three-quarters you’ve got to run straight at that wall…” Hagrid explained, pointing at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. “Just there…between nine and ten, who would like to go first?” he asked. 

“I will… Morgan, the young African American spoke up. “I’ll try it…” His friends, all of whom were clearly more hesitant to follow Hagrid’s directions, pulled their trollies out of his way so that he could approach past them and get into position. 

“Good man, alright then…you’re going to walk straight at the wall, best be quick, pick up some momentum…especially since it’s yer first time…” Hagrid advised. 

He didn’t have to though, Derek had already decided to charge it. He stormed toward the wall, going from just standing there ten or twelve meters away, to a gallop at top speed in less than a minute, and just like that, he was gone. Aaron and David soon followed. Aaron’s tall, thin frame and slight but athletic build made hi m even faster than Derek had been. David had rushed for it as soon as Aaron disappeared. 

Spencer, the only one remaining of the four boys, and the youngest of the eight, having yet to actually have his eleventh birthday, was much more calculating than his friends, the prospect of running through a wall seemed very odd to him. He wanted to understand it before giving it a go. 

“Spence go… it’s your turn…” a slight, athletic, blond-haired, blue eyed girl coaxed, whispering in his ear. 

Spencer shook his head… 

“L-ladies first…” he told her, more out of apprehension than chivalry. 

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, ran at the wall, and disappeared. 

Finally, Maeve, a short, slight girl with dark, reddish brown hair and greenish blue eyes, the one who understood Spencer best of all… told him that they could do it together. She looked up at Hagrid for confirmation that it would still work. 

“Should be alright…you two are only first years, so I think there be room for two of ye… go on then…” 

They nodded and obeyed. Spencer braced himself for impact, not sure if he would pass through the wall or slam into it. No impact came. Instead, they arrived on what Spencer realized in an instant was indeed, another platform. The other two girls, Penelope and Alex, appeared behind them just a moment later. The others were waiting for them closer to the train, an enormous red and black locomotive which was labeled ‘Hogwarts Express’ in big, gold lettering. 

Hagrid came behind them, to say goodbye and tell them that he would see them all when they arrived at Hogwarts. He then gave rather jumbled instructions about what would happen once they arrived, and left the eight eleven year olds to fend for themselves from there. 

“That dude is weird…” Derek commented. The others nodded in agreement, though no one else wanted to say anything quite so rude, just in case Hagrid was still within earshot of them, they couldn’t help but think that their friend had a point.


	2. The Sorting Hat

Once they were on the train, the unusually large group, found themselves taking up two compartments directly across from one another. Derek, Aaron, David, Penelope, Jennifer, and Alex filled one, with Spencer and Maeve occupying the other. The two of them had the second compartment to themselves for a little while, until a pair of brothers, named James and Albus Potter, came and asked if they might join them. Albus appeared to be their own age, though James couldn’t have been much older…maybe twelve… James had a long, narrow face, a rough, purposely unkept-looking mop of brown hair, and wore a confident, yet friendly smirk on his face. Albus on the other hand, had darker, sleek, straight hair, the same deep reddish brown as Maeve’s, and he appeared as nervous as they were trying not to look, his blue eyes darted round, taking in every detail, almost as if he were looking for an escape route. 

“May my brother and I sit with you two?” James, the older of the boys asked. “Everywhere else is full…” 

“Yeah, yes, Of course…have a seat…” Spencer replied politely. Hanging around with new people wasn’t his strong suit… but his kind, mild nature wouldn’t allow him to be rude and turn the two strange boys away, especially if theirs was indeed the last compartment aboard the train with room in it. He looked at Maeve for confirmation that it was alright with her, but she seemed to be off in her own world, with her nose in one of their schoolbooks, so he gave the boys a small nod in the affirmative and they took their seats across from them. 

“So who are you two?” James asked. 

“I’m Spencer….” He replied. “and this is Maeve…” nodding toward her. 

Maeve finally looked up from her book for a moment. “Hi…” she said softly. 

Spencer nodded across the isle. “The rest of our friends are over there, that’s Aaron, David, Penelope, JJ, Alex, and Derek… There wasn’t room for us all in one compartment…” Spencer explained. 

“No…I suppose not…so…are you guys first years?” Albus asked. 

They nodded. 

So am I…any idea what houses you’ll be in?” he asked. 

“Houses?” Spencer asked nervously. “What houses?” 

“The students at Hogwarts are divided up among four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each one is named after one of the four founders and first years are sorted among the houses in a yearly ceremony in the Great Hall, there’s a hat that can see inside the minds of those who wear it and it sorts you based on the qualities that each of the founders prized.” Maeve explained, holding up her copy of ‘Hogwarts a History’. 

“She’s right…actually…that might be pretty much word for word…” James commented. 

“Trust us…we know…” David replied, leaning across the isle. “You’re sitting with the nerds of our group…those two usually like books better than people…” 

James shook his head and chuckled. “Sounds like my aunt Hermione…she was the best in her year, when she, my parents, and my uncle were at Hogwarts… usually the brainy ones end up in Ravenclaw, but she was in Gryffindor, so there’s got to be more to it than that…” 

Spencer’s jaw fell open, a most disconcerting possibility had just dawned on him. “So wait…James, you’re saying… that we could end up being divided amongst the four houses?” 

“Yeah…and with a group this size…it’d be a pretty wicked fluke for all of you to end up together… more than likely you guys will be getting split up.” He explained. 

Seeing the near devastated look on Spencer’s face, Albus elbowed James in the ribs. “James… don’t be such a plank… say something…” 

“But um, that of course doesn’t mean that you won’t see any of the others who end up in the other houses. I mean, we don’t share tables in the great hall, or common rooms, or dormitories… but we’re mixed for classes, and you can do anything you want in your free periods…” James added quickly. 

Albus nodded reassuringly, signaling that what his brother said was true. 

Spencer forced himself to calm down and nodded, though the possibility of spending so much time in a sea of strangers still unnerved him. He looked over at Maeve, she seemed placid, but Spencer saw and understood the hidden fear in her eyes that those who didn’t know her would have been blind to. The two of them were the same, they were unnerved by things that didn’t seem to bother anyone else, and for all their intelligence, neither of them understood why… the only thing they did understand, was that they dealt better with these things when they had each other. It was something even their other friends couldn’t understand. 

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, it was already dark, the students, who had since put on their uniforms, left the train in a mass of black robes. Once everyone was off the train. Hagrid’s booming voice rang out, directing them toward where he stood with a bright lamp which cut through the darkness. “First years! First years follow me! First years, only choice!” He called out, beckoning the youngest students toward him. 

The entire group, with the addition of Albus, joined the other first years and followed Hagrid to the shore of a lake, where they got in boats, four to a vessel with Hagrid at the lead, and floated toward the castle. 

Once there, the first years were led to Professor McGonagall explained the basics of the house system at Hogwarts, before leading them into the great hall, where many of the first years were surprised to discover a hat sitting on a stool at the head of the room. She ushered them forward, where they gathered in a somewhat orderly crowd. 

Without warning, the ragid looking hat sprung to life and began to sing… 

"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose name are still well-known:  
Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,  
Fair Ravlenclaw from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan,  
To educate young sorcerers,  
Thus Hogwarts school began.  
Now, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."

 

“When I call your name… you will come, you will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” McGonagall explained. Then she began. “Alexandria Blake…” she called. 

Alex stepped up, sat on the stool and put the hat on. 

“Hm… a smart one, aren’t you? Talented… plenty of courage also… hm… where shall I put you… better be… GRYFFINDOR!” the hat announced. One of the long tables behind the unsorted first years erupted, as the older Gyrffindors clapped and cheered, welcoming their newest member. Alex hopped off the stool and went to go and sit with her new classmates. 

“Maeve Donovan…” McGonnigal called. It was Maeve’s turn… she gave Spencer’s hand a squeeze, trying to reassure both him and herself. 

She approached the stool, sat down and put the hat on. 

“Hm…RAVENCLAW!” The hat announced with very little deliberation. 

The table to the right of Gryffindor started cheering this time. Maeve quickly went and sat with them, a look of apprehension on her face. 

“Penelope Garcia!” McGonnigal summoned. 

Penelope emerged from her place in the crowd behind Reid and went up to face the sorting hat. 

“Hm… Loyal, kind… but shrewd… better be…. SLYTHERIN!” 

The inside table on the other side of the Isle from the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws welcomed her and she stepped down to take her place among them. Spencer was growing increasingly worried, so far they’d been dispersed among three different houses and no two of them were in the same house. 

“Aaron Hotchner…” 

Hotch came up and put on the hat. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat decided, this time seemingly without need of deliberation. 

“Jennifer Jareau…” 

JJ was placed immediately in Hufflepuff, it was official, their group now had all four houses covered. 

“Derek Morgan!” 

When Derek put the hat on, the decision was immediate. The hat didn’t have to think about it at all before sending him to Gryffindor. 

Albus Potter was next up, and the sorting hat put him in Slytherin with Penelope. 

That’s when Spencer’s turn finally came… he hesitantly approached the hat, put it on… and waited. 

“Hm…… RAVENCLAW!” 

He sighed in relief, the group as a whole might have been divided, but at least he was in the same house as Maeve…

After him, David was placed in Gryffindor… Out of the eight…nine if you counted Albus, and Spencer was surprisingly already starting to, there were four Gyrffindors, two Ravenclaws, two Slytherins, and one Hufflepuff…


End file.
